The invention relates to a fuel injection system of the type described herein and finally claimed. A fuel injection system is already known in which the injection valves are inserted into appropriate openings in the intake pipes, and where the injection valves are firmly held by means of a fuel distributor line provided with appropriate socket elements. In this system, however, there is the danger that under sufficient mechanical stress these socket elements may loosen and the fuel may spray into the engine area and thereby cause a fire. A further disadvantage of this known fuel injection system is that all the injection valves must be inserted seriatim into the connection socket before the support means for the fuel distributor line can be tightened.